An estimated 2.3 billion people worldwide suffer from refractive errors such as myopia, hyperopia, and astigmatism. While glasses, traditional contact lenses, and laser surgical correction are capable of adequately treating a majority of the afflicted population, they are not without their own complications and problems. Augmentation of the natural cornea with a bio-integrated permanent contact lens would provide refractive correction with a level of safety and convenience unachievable by currently marketed products. Advantages of a bio-integrated permanent contact lens would include: 1) Implantation by a quick procedure, probably less than 20 minutes for both eyes, which does not require the removal of any stromal tissue 2) Potential for reversibility and adjustment. The contact lens although it is described as "permanent" can still be removed and replaced if necessary by peeling it away from Bowman's membrane, thus allowing adjustments in correction if necessary. 3) Greater resistance to infection because the contact lens does not require frequent manual manipulation and is covered by epithelium, the body's first line of immune defense. 4) Potentially lower cost for the patient. The contact lens could last a lifetime and does not require the use of expensive lasers as in the case of LASIK. KeraMed Inc. has developed a novel permanent contact lens which is designed to be easily implantable and bio-compatible. Our goal is to test the biocompatibility and retention of permanent contact lenses through both in vitro and vivo animal experiments. If our project is successful, we will have made a significant step towards improving human vision and quality of life. PUBLIC HEALTH SIGNFICANCE: We are developing a permanent contact lens which can be implanted safely and quickly for the correction of refractive errors. This "permanent" contact lens is also designed to be removable and replaceable if necessary. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]